


I Like Me Better When I'm With You (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Fluff, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: Only took six months (in-universe).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA





	I Like Me Better When I'm With You (HankCon)

   Connor is going to be the death of Hank Anderson.

   Okay, maybe that's a little harsh. But the human is fairly certain of one thing and that is that he has no fucking clue how to handle this development. 

   He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. Connor had wormed his way first into Hank's life, and soon after that, into his heart. He tried pushing the feeling deep down, where it couldn't rear its ugly head, not knowing how to handle such feelings. He hadn't had a serious attachment to anyone since the divorce, not in the romantic sense, anyway. And the fact that that relationship had failed was quick to put Hank in place, to remind him that, even if he hadn't been wanting things he simply couldn't have, that he shouldn't want it because he obviously doesn't know how to relationship in the first place. 

   But then he starts noticing things he wishes weren't a thing. The way Connor looks at him and tries his hardest to impress. The cups of coffee that are set on his desk every morning, his name written in the nicest cursive he's ever seen with a cute little heart next to it. The way the android seems to get lost for a couple minutes, just staring at him, daydreaming like a lovesick fool. It's too genuine and innocent. 

   And then one morning, he walks in on the android singing and dancing around the kitchen, using the spatula in his hand as a mock microphone wearing nothing more than Hank's old hoodie (that might as well be Connor's by now) and a pair of (Hank's) boxers, bunched at the hip with a rubber band to keep them from falling down. As soon as the android noticed he was there, he froze like a deer in headlights, the spatula tumbling out of his hand and onto the floor as his cheeks flushed blue. His thirium pump stuttered out of his chest with every awkward second that passed after that, only calming down a few minutes later when the initial embarrassment had worn off. And it's at that moment that Hank realized that Connor is more than lovesick. He's downright head over fucking heels, all for some old man who's turning fifty-fucking-four in a few months, who's drank more alcohol in the past three years than most people ever would in their entire life. Who's lost more rounds of Russian roulette than he can count anymore. 

   No, not lost, he reminded himself. He was still breathing. A year ago, he would have counted that as a loss. Hell, half a year ago, he would have counted that as a loss. Now Connor's here, Hank's feeling a hell of a lot of things he didn't think he was capable of feeling anymore. And he has no idea how to move forward with the information that he'd fallen in love with an android, and the android had fallen just as hard for him. Fuck. 

   He's good at pushing things down, pushing people away, and pushing the barrel of a revolver to his temple. He's not so good at actually listening to how he's feeling unless it ends with self-destructive behavior, which isn't really a choice anymore. Not that Connor can force Hank not to be self-destructive, it's just that... Well, the man's already had a few bad dreams of him finally 'winning' Russian roulette. The thing about Russian roulette is, once you 'win', you can't play again. And Connor wouldn't take Hank's victory very well, he knows. Even thinking about Connor walking in to find him dead on the floor with a hole in his head puts a metaphorical one in his heart. 

   A week passes after what Hank has now begun calling 'the singing incident', even though it's not brought up by either of them, so really, it doesn't need a name. Connor brings him a cup of coffee, as usual. His name is written on the cup in cursive, a little heart on the end, as always. It's become routine at this point. "Thanks, Connor."

   "You're welcome, Lieutenant." Connor smiled. The android went and sat as his desk across from Hank, and the older man turned the cup in his hand, not at all surprised to find his name and a heart on it. It's troubling. Connor's being so open with him about how he feels, and the most he can say is a simple fucking 'thank you'. No, 'I love you, too', or anything that would make his life easier instead of attempting to push feelings down that obviously aren't cooperating with him. 

   Connor's quiet that night during dinner, pushing his small, albeit unneeded portion of food around the plate with his fork with a blank look on his face, head propped up in his hand as he stares down at the unnecessary meal. "Connor."

   Said android looks up at him at the mention of his name, and Hank feels his heartbeat pick up, knows that Connor is probably scanning him,  _damn android_  (he thinks, with absolutely no bite). He's also making direct eye contact, which the older man both loves and really wants to get away from. He tilted his head to the side in questioning. "Is there something you need, Hank?"

   Connor, always eager to please. "You look like someone just told you puppies are being set on fire." And that sentence makes him look even more miserable because Connor really likes dogs. "What's up?"

   He already has a feeling he knows exactly 'what's up', but if Connor doesn't make the first move, Hank doesn't think he's ever going to be able to, and they'll just be dancing around each other for who knows how fucking long. "Nothing," Connor said, and fuck, he's pretty sure his own emotional dishonesty is starting to rub off on him. Connor, who doesn't even  _fully understand_  emotions yet. 

   "Just cuz ya don't have a mood ring on your temple anymore doesn't mean I can't tell when something's wrong." Hank pushed. "Come on, spill."

   Connor folded his hands on the table in front of him, and suddenly wasn't making eye contact anymore. "I don't know..." The android mumbled, leaning forward in his chair as if trying to shrink in on himself. It didn't give him the desired effect, and instead probably only heightened Hank's suspicions. The human watched as his eyes flittered across the room, looking anywhere that wasn't Hank. 

   "You're always trying to push me, to be honest with you, Connor." The older man tried to reason. "Tell me what you're thinking."

   "I... I'm afraid that if I tell you, you won't like me anymore, or you'll find me weird."

   "I already think you're weird." The android smiled a little at that. "Tell me."

   He just needed to hear the words. All it would take is Connor spilling for Hank to be able to. Three words, three syllables. Should be easy for someone as chatty as Connor. "I don't know how to word it."

   "However the fuck you want to word it."

   Connor sat still for a few moments before he stood from his chair and walked away, and at first, Hank thought he'd fucked up, pushed Connor too quickly. He was about to apologize when he noticed Connor was not, in fact, walking out the door, but rather sat on the living room floor with a milk crate in his lap, flipping through records. What the fuck...? "Uh, Connor?"

   Connor doesn't reply but instead flipped through a couple more records before finding something he's apparently satisfied with. Hank looked at the cover that was in Connor's hand as the android puts the record on the record player, and realizes it's not even his record. It's his ex-wife's. That brings up even more complicated feelings, but he's not really worried about that as the music starts playing.

_To be young and in love in New York City_   
_To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me_   
_To be drunk and in love in New York City_   
_Midnight into morning coffee_   
_Burning through the hours talking_   
_Damn_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_   
_I knew from the first time_   
_I'd stay for a long time cuz_   
_I like me better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

   He still doesn't make eye contact with Hank as the instrumental starts, and Hank just sat there dumbfounded. He knew Connor was cheesy, but he never quite expected it to go this deep. Jesus fucking Christ, he's going to die. The good lord is testing him. This is how he dies. With an android confessing his love for him through song.

  _I don't know what it is but I got that feeling_  
 _Waking up in this bed next to you, swear the room, yeah it got no ceiling_  
 _If we lay, let the day just pass us by_  
 _I might get to too much talking_  
 _I might have to tell you something_  
 _Damn_  
 _I like me better when I'm with you_  
 _I like me better when I'm with you_  
 _I knew from the first time_  
 _I'd stay for a long time cuz_  
 _I like me better when_  
 _I like me better when I'm with you_

   Wow, this took balls. Expressing his feelings through fucking song. Of course, Connor would do something so fucking extra. Why didn't he see something like this coming? At this point, he's staring down at the floor, just so that he doesn't have to look Connor in the eye, assuming Connor's not doing the same damn thing. Damn android's probably monitoring his heartbeat and shit, knowing what he's like. Hank can't hide shit around him.

_Stay awhile, stay awhile_   
_Stay here with me_   
_Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh_   
_Stay awhile, stay awhile,_

_Stay here with me_   
_Lay here with me, ooh_

_I like me better when I'm with you (yes I do, yes I do, babe)_   
_I like me better when I'm with you (oooh, no)_   
_I knew from the first time_   
_I'd stay for a long time cuz_   
_I like me better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

_(I like me, I like me)_   
_(Look who you made me, made me, oh noo)_   
_Better when_   
_I like me better when I'm with you_

   And then the song ended, and they were left in silence. The older man looked up from the floor to find brown eyes staring back at him. "I  feel it was entirely unnecessary for me to do that, cuz... You already knew."

   "Yeah, I did," Hank replied. "Just needed to hear it for myself. That's, a, uh, pretty unique way of getting your point across there, Connor." The android blinked a couple times as if waiting for something. Hank sighed. "C'mere."

   Hank figured Connor would follow him into the pits of hell if only he asked if the non-existent doubt as Connor walked over to him was anything to go off of. Eager to please, as always. He stood from his chair, and Connor looked up at him, still waiting for whatever it was he had to say. There were a lot of things that Hank figured he could say, but none of them would quite match up to Connor's display. Actions spoke louder than words. 

   Connor was about to say something, but it was promptly interrupted by Hank's lips. 

    **SYSTEM WARNING: THIRIUM PUMP MALFUNCTION**

 A quick scan told Connor a similar thing was happening with his human. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and closed his eyes. It didn't last long enough. Hank soon pulled away, not bothering to make eye contact, his face flushed bubblegum pink. "I... Take it you feel the same way, then?"

   "Fuck's sake,  _yeah_ ," Hank grumbled. "Sorry... I'm a bit rusty at this whole... Love stuff."

   "I rather enjoyed that," Connor said so matter-of-factly that Hank was torn between slapping him and kissing him again. "That was my first kiss."

   "Connor, don't say things like that, that's a lot of fucking pressure."

   "I liked it, though. Can we do it again?"

   "Fine." The human growled as if he was opposed to the idea. The look on Connor's face as he leaned in to kiss him again told him the android knew the opposite was true. He could feel the stutter of Connor's thirium pump against his chest as their lips made contact again, Connor's arms still loosely wrapped around Hank's neck. He felt Connor melt into the kiss, and he thought, cheesily enough, that the world had finally clicked into place. But, of course, he'd never say that out loud for Connor to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ this was hard to write. First, I had to find a song that I felt matched their relationship well enough, then I had to actually plan out how things were gonna flow... Ugh. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you got all the way to the end! I don't get comments very often so I enjoy every single last one I do manage to snag. It can be as simple as a keyboard mash, or as elaborate as an entire review, I don't mind, either one is cool. Plz. I crave feedback.


End file.
